Bicycles have been provided with special riding effects to offer variety to the otherwise usual riding experience. For example, rear wheel steering is known. Another variation to traditional riding characteristics is the so-called “swing bike”. A swing bike is essentially an articulated bicycle which introduces more dynamic responses to steering inputs due to its articulated frame.